


Split

by BFHwantsblood



Series: Split [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Child Frankenstein, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Split personality Frankenstein.





	Split

 Raizel’s POV:  
  
It had been seven nights since Frankenstein had started to stay at the mansion. I was glad he was staying here as his soul seemed so lonely and broken. It was not good for humans to be lonely especially humans with a power that was trying to consume it.

As it was, there had been serial time I’d had to leave the window to go and calm that power. It seemed to take any opportunity to try and eat Frankenstein but more so when the human slept.

‘One, two, three’ the thoughts breached my mind had the tones of a child. A moment later a giggle filled my mind.  
I had not heard such a thing since I had last gone to the human world. Turning from my window and heading down the corridor more thoughts came to me.  
  
‘One scarlet, two emerald’  
  
The thoughts were coming from Frankenstein’s room, I had yet to go in there but if there was a child playing with Frankenstein's thing he would get most upset. Even in the last few days I had picked up on the fact that Frankenstein treasured everything he build and hated for anything to be broken.

Opening the door I stepped in and froze. I hadn’t expected this, how had this human pulled this off. Now that I focused more I could pick out those dark emotions under the child’s thoughts.

The child who was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with some blocks seeming to be totally engrossed with making a tower.  
  
Blue eyes were suddenly focused on me with a look of shock. That shock faded as the as the child beamed at me.  
“Raizel”  
It shouted jumping to its feet and covering the distance in a blur and I almost missed catching the child not expecting it to jump. “Frankenstein?”

If it was possible the child looked even more pleased.  
“Yep, that’s me. Have you come to play with me Raizel?”

Did Frankenstein mean to play with the blocks? Now that I looked closer it looked like Frankenstein had made a miniature version of this mansion.  
“Can you put me down, please”

Nodding I let him wiggle from my grip. His hand grabbed mine startling me. Why was he holding my hand?  
He smiled tugging me to come stand near me tower.  
  
  
I watched him play till the sun was low in the sky. As it got later in the day, blue eyes began to blink more and movements began to get slower. His little hands rubbed his eyes once more before turning to me.  
“Sorry, did you want tea”  
He yawned as he moved towards the door but as he reached for the door he tripped. My hands grabbed him and his hands wrapped around my neck.

“Sor…”  
A yawn cut of his words.  
"Time for sleep"  
He pouted.  
"Don’t want to miss out on time with my friend"

I let out a sigh and cradled him more to me, his arms moved to rest between us and his hands locked on my shirt causing it to wrinkle. I couldn’t help but smile when his head rested on my shoulder.

‘Can we go look out the window’  
There was no need to answer just walked through the house till we stood facing the window.  
It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep but even then the grip on my shirt never loosened.  
  
  
When I felt Frankenstein’s mind starting to return to normal I sat on the couch. His grip on my shirt prevented me for laying him down. It was only a few moments later for his body to shift and grow till he was back to normal. The dark emotions were back full force and I could feel them trying to eat him.  
  
He froze and I felt his mind panic as it tried to work out why there was someone holding him.

“Frankenstein you’re safe”  
His eyes shot open to lock on mine.  
“Master”  
I could feel his mind jumping from thought to thought as he tried to figure out what had happened.  
  
“You saw it”  
The nod I gave seems to make him more tense than less.  
“I am sorry that I bothered you”  
“You were nothing but polite”  
“But were like this”  
“It was my choice”  
  
He looked concerned but nodded before removing himself from my lap.  
“Would you like some tea”

* * *

 

It seemed to happen at least once every moon cycle and I was starting to see a paten. Each time just before it Frankenstein was stressed for one reason or another. The stress would cause him to sleep less and he was more likely to cause trouble with the knights and family leaders.

Turning my gaze from the window as I heard the door handle twisting in a way that show it was little Frankenstein. He was only just tall enough to reach them, which is why I could pick up on the different sound.

He smiled when he saw me, it had taken some getting use to but now I just returned it with my own. It was still a little different to be around someone so little. Most of the Nobles were scared to be around me let alone let there children near me.  
  
“Raizel can I please play in here”  
Nodding I bent down as he came over to give me a hug in greeting before turning to the toy box which had been place in here when the older Frankenstein grow fed up with having to move the toys back to his room.  
  
Watching the child play had become one of my new past times and it seemed this time he was going to play with the trains.

 

When the train track had taken up most of the room, the presents of Ragar brushed the edge on the forest where my Mansion rested. I had to options here, I could ask Ragar to leave but he may have come for something important or I could let him come here and he would see Frankenstein. Ragar being a friend of Frankenstein was unlikely to judge him but I wasn’t sure if Frankenstein want to him to know.

The choice was made for me when Frankenstein turned to me and beamed.  
“Ragar is coming”  
When I nodded he stood up and made a shushing motion as he moved into the shadows in one of the corners. His presents vanished in a way that only Kertia should be able to.  
  
Ragar stepped in the door a moment later. His eyes took in the train set but like any noble didn’t question the things in other people's homes. He stepped lightly between them before bowing to me.  
“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, I am here to see if Frankenstein is allowed to spar”  
Nodding a greeting as I kept a blank face.  
  
Little Frankenstein shot out at that moment, leaping at the clan leader in a blur, some how not disturbing the train set. If I wasn’t looking for it I may have missed how the Kertia clan leader eyes widened in shock. To my spires he caught the little blond in out stretched arms.  
  
The child laughed in delight which only seemed to make the Leader frown more. His eyes turned on me.

“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is this Frankenstein?”  
“Yes, he will be back to normal tomorrow”  
His eyes locked back on the smaller blond.  
“Frankenstein”

“Are you here to play as well? Raizel isn’t very good at playing with trains but he is good at reading book to me when my eyes get to sore”

“No I’m not here to play just yet but I know someone who might. How about I go get them and come back”  
Frankenstein looked weary jumping from Ragar’s arms and landing in front of me.  
“Who”  
He smiled.  
“You will have to wait and see”  
And just like that Ragar was gone and off the grounds.  
  
Blue eyes turned to me in confusion and I could see he was holding back tears. Shifting through his mind I found that he wasn’t sure if Ragar was going to come back.  
  
Without thinking about it, my arms scooped up the child and brought him close to me, while spinning to face the window. He was quick to wriggle so he could lean his head on my shoulder. Both of us waited like that as we looked out the window.    

It didn’t take long at all for Ragar to be back but this time I could feel a new soul with him. It had the signature of a Kertia so this must be Ragar’s little one.

Frankenstein tensed before I had even turned around.  
  
The boy in Ragar’s arms was sending out his feelings of delight, a delight at his father carrying him at such speeds. The clan leader’s eyes narrowed when he saw me holding Frankenstein but all he did was place the child on the ground.

Frankenstein turned his eyes on me.  
“Can you please put me down, Raizel”  
Nodding I let him go knowing he preferred the small drop over being placed.  
  
Frankenstein approached the child and gave a little wave. The other child was a little taller but not by much. I would guess that he was 50 years old at the most.  
“My name is Frankenstein”  
The Kertia boy looking confused.  
“Rajak Kertia”  
Frankenstein’s head tilted before I heard him chuckle.  
“Yes I am human”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I live with my friend Raizel”  
Blue eyes turned to me as he smiled before quickly turning back.  
  
“Do you wish to play with the trains with me”  
Rajak looked confused.  
“Right, you’re a noble so you wouldn’t know what a train is”  
  
He grabbed the young nobles hand and dragged him to the toy box and taking out one of them.  
“This is a train, in the human world the real ones are twice as tall as Ragar. Most of the trains run on steam but they were working on ones that run on electricity just before I left the human world”

I turned back to the window, tuning out Frankenstein's words as he showed the young Kertia his trains which I had been told did run on electricity. Ragar came and stood beside me.  
  
“Why is he like this”  
Nobles normally didn’t talk about others but I could hear the concern in his voice.  
“His mind broke to save him. His power allows his body to display the age of what his mind is thinking. This happened when he has overworked himself”  
  
The sun was getting low in the sky when Frankenstein came up to me, tugging on my sleeve.  
  
“Raizel can we go down to the kitchen”  
The smiled he gave me when I nodded lit his face. He turned and I watched him go to Ragar.

“Do you mind getting the door”  
Ragar was opening the door a moment later. Grinning Frankenstein turned to the little Noble.

“Catch me if you can”  
Frankenstein became a blur a moment later. Rajak gave dashed after him but I could feel his confusion.

Ragar and myself took our time walking to the kitchen.  
“Please let me know when Frankenstein is like this. I think he will be good influence on Rajak”  
My eyes widened slightly but I nodded. Yes, human children were very different to nobles but it would be good for Frankenstein to have a child to interact with.

We walked into the kitchen to see Frankenstein looking at Ragar expectantly.  
“Finally, for a Kertia you can be very slow”  
“Was there a hurry”  
The child let out a huff of annoyance.  
“Children are not allowed to cook without an adult in the kitchen or is that not a rule here in Lukedonia”   
  
That night ended with a very tired Frankenstein sleeping in my arms as I watched the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like any more Split stories done (one shots or Multiple chapters) and how you found this one.


End file.
